Seven Days
by Guardian Spirit
Summary: Duo has been assigned to watch the peace ambassador from Colony 08 (who happens to be a girl) for seven days. Please R/R! Thanks!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor will I ever own it. I do, however, own Caity Fanneile and Walker Triston. Now, on with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo stretched back into his chair and sighed. Things were pretty boring at the Preventers office this week. Nothing interesting had happened in a while. Technically, that wasn't a bad thing, but he just liked a little action now and then. Things had been pretty quiet lately. There had been no new terrorist groups or anything threatening to break the peace that they had managed to achieve. A part of him wished that they hadn't achieved peace, but the other part knew that was wrong. Duo, absorbed in hi thoughts, didn't notice Lady Une come into his office. "Duo, can you…"

"HOLY CRAP!" Duo jumped five feet out of his chair and landed with a loud thump on the floor. "Ow." Lady Une rolled her eyes.

"Duo, what are you doing?" He stood up and rubbed his now sore bottom. 

"Jeese, don't do that to me again, okay? You scared the hell out of me." He saw a small smile appear on her face.

"Sorry Duo, I was just wondering if you would take a bodyguard job?" She handed him a sheet of paper. "We need you to guard the peace ambassador from Colony 08. She will be attending the Peace Conference on July second." Duo skimmed the writing on the paper. 

"Miss Caity Fanneile, huh? Interesting name. How long will I be watching her?" Lady Une leaned against the wall of Duo's office.

"Starting tomorrow until the end of the conference. Seven days total." Duo quirked an eyebrow.

"Why so long?" 

"We want to take extra precautions this year to make sure that nothing happens. You know how it's been the last few years, all the crazies like to come out around this time." Duo nodded.

"Alright, I'll watch this Caity Fanneile for you." Lady Une turned and headed for the door.

"Thanks Duo. You are expected to report to the address on your briefing at exactly 10 am tomorrow morning." She paused at the door. "Oh, and Duo, I don't want a repeat of the last time I gave you a job."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo stared up through his sunglasses at the hotel in front of him. Double checking the address, he opened the door and walked inside. It was your average ritzy hotel, expensive stuff all over the place, guys in nice suits waiting to obey your every command, and all that jazz. He spotted the front desk and walked over. An elderly woman, who was reading a book, sat behind it. She seemed to be absorbed in whatever she was reading and didn't notice him standing there. Duo cleared his throat and the woman looked up. "Yes? May I help you?" Duo leaned on the desk.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a Mr. Walker Triston. Would you happen to know where I can find him?" The woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not allowed to give out that information. For all I know, you could be a terrorist or something." She looked back down at her book and continued to read. Duo sighed.

"Look Miss, um…"

"Wills."

"Miss Wills, I'm from the Preventers Organization and I need to speak with Walker Triston." Duo flashed his Preventers ID. "Now, can you please tell me where I can find him?" Miss Wills put down her book, stood up, and then disappeared into a room behind the desk. About three minutes later she returned. 

"Mr. Triston will be down to see you in five minutes." She pointed over to a chair, "Wait there for him." Duo gave her one of his famous grins and winked.

"Thanks a lot, doll." Before Miss Wills could reply he walked over and sat down on the chair. Five minutes passed and, sure enough, a young man came bounding down the stairs towards Duo. Duo stood up. "Walker Triston I presume?" The man nodded.

"T-thank you for b-being patient Mr. Maxwell." He reached out his hand and shook Duo's. Duo noticed that he twitched a little when they touched. "Now, I'm s-sure you're eager to meet your ch-charge for the next seven days. If you'd b-be so kind as to follow me I will l-lead you to her." Duo nodded,

"That would be great, Thanks." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo found himself standing outside one of the hotel rooms with Walker. Room 107 to be exact. Walker turned towards Duo, "I'll be right back, just st-stay here for a m-moment." He disappeared into the room. 

"That Mr. Triston guy sure stutters a lot," Duo thought to himself, "That'll be annoying after a while." He heard the door creak.

"M-Mr. Maxwell, y-you can c-come in now." He motioned him inside. Duo noticed Walker twitch yet again as he walked past him. He stepped into the room. It was just like the rest of the hotel, fancy beyond belief. It reminded him of all the hotels that Relena went to. He smiled a little at the thought of her. 

"Maybe I'll see her at the conference," He thought to himself. Walker lead Duo into another room. There standing at the window was a young woman, about the same age as Duo, with brown hair and wearing a light blue business suit. 

"Miss Caity, this is Duo Maxwell. He will be your bodyguard for the next seven days." The woman turned around and smiled.

"Hello Duo. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance." Duo took her hand and lightly kissed it. 

'The pleasure's all mine." Walker then cleared his throat.

"Well, I have some business to attend to, so if you'll both excuse me," He grabbed a brown suitcase that was sitting on a table. "Miss Caity, if you need me, you know how to reach me." Caity nodded. 

"Yes, thank you Walker." He quickly bowed and in a flash, was gone. 

'He didn't stutter the whole time we were in the hotel room, "Duo thought to himself. "Weird." Suddenly, remembering he had a job to do, Duo turned towards Caity. "Well, Miss Caity, how may I be of service?"

A/N: I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this. I kind of have an idea (I'd like to eventually make it a lemon), but I'd like to hear some of your suggestions. After all, you are the ones who will be reading this, not me. 


End file.
